Better Without Me
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT. "This is for the best. Things will be better without me." Alex Shelley/Velvet Sky. Shellvet.


**A/N;** Good morning, Upper East Siders. Here's my first ever TNA fic featuring, Velvet Sky and Alex Shelley. **Read**. _Review_. Enjoy. Peace and love!

* * *

><p>"I can't do this anymore, Jamie."<p>

Velvet couldn't bring herself to look up at Alex, his words hurting her too much. She could already feel the tears sting her eyes, slowly slipping down her cheeks. How could he do this? They were in love, they were happy. Right? Weren't they? Velvet angrily pushed Alex away when he tried to hold her. No. He wasn't going to rip out her heart, stomp on it and then try to make it better. He opened his mouth to say something, but the blonde raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

"I fucking hate you, Patrick!" Velvet screamed, shoving him as hard as she could.

"This is for the best. Things will be without me," Alex replied, barely reacting when she shoved him. "Jamie, I need you to realize that."

"You're breaking my heart and it's for the best? You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

Alex frowned, hanging his head in shame. He really was breaking her heart and that was destroying him. But, he _had_ to do this. He had to make her hate him. He loved her too much to let her suffer. Looking back at the blonde standing before him, Alex felt his own heart break. He'd never liked seeing Velvet cry and now that he was the one causing her tears made it so unbearable. He wanted to hold her in his arms and promise that everything would be okay. It killed to know that that just wasn't impossible.

"You just don't understand," Alex sighed, still frowning.

"Then fucking help me understand!" Velvet yelled. "I thought you loved me."

"I lied. I can't believe you believed me. It was so easy to fool you."

When he saw her tears grow more violent, he felt like the biggest douche bag on the plant. _Stop it, Patrick. You have to do this. You're protecting her_. The truth was that Alex loved Velvet more than anything else in the world. She was his best friend, the love of his life. But, circumstances beyond his control were forcing him to make her hate him. So far, he seemed to be doing a very good job. It just wasn't enough.

Velvet couldn't find any words to say, her heart almost beating out of her chest. The room felt like it was spinning. Was this really happening? It couldn't be. He never really loved her? It was all a lie? Velvet tried to ease her tears but nothing seemed to work. That's when the desperation kicked in. The blonde threw herself into Alex's arms, pressing her lips to his. This couldn't be the end, she wouldn't allow it.

"Please say you've always loved me," she whispered. "Say it. Please."

Feeling her lips on his, her tongue entering his mouth, Alex got lost in the moment, moving his hands to her waist. She tasted so good. She was wearing her pina colada lip gloss, the one that always turned him. She was intoxicating, he couldn't get enough of her. He lifted the blonde into his arms, carrying her up to the bedroom. She never moved her lips from his, even when he dropped her onto the bed. Alex's lips hungrily attacked hers, his earlier plans far from his mind. It was when Velvet started reaching for the zipper on his jeans that he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

"It ain't gonna happen," Alex said, quickly getting off the bed. "You might be good in bed, Jamie, but you're not that good."

"Why are you being so cruel?" Velvet demanded, fixing her shirt.

"I'm just telling it like it is. Not my fault you're so damn sensitive."

"What happened to the Patrick Martin I fell in love with?"

"I got tired of pretending to be him."

He regretted those words when Velvet jumped off the bed and punched him square in the jaw. He almost forgot how lethal she was when you really pissed her off. Though that was a good sign. It meant that she really hated him. Good. Things would be better when she eventually found out the truth. Alex got to his feet, wiping the blood from his lip as he stared down at the blonde. She looked so broken. But, he knew how tough Velvet was, he that she'd bounce back.

"I hope you rot in the fiery pits of Hell," Velvet snapped, glaring at him.

"Go cry to somebody who cares," Alex shot back, rolling his eyes.

Velvet scoffed, shaking her head at him, a few more tears falling. She didn't say a word as she word as she walked past him, her heart breaking as she left the house. Alex watched her leave, his own heart being ripped to shreds. When he heard Velvet's truck pull out of his driveway, he let his guard down. He hadn't wanted to cry, but this new reality was too much for him. Moving towards his dresser, he opened the top drawer and pulled out the papers hidden under his boxers.

He'd had the papers for a few months now, but it still didn't seem real. He only had a few weeks left now and he was starting to really feel it. He was weaker, he'd lost a lot of weight. This was all why he'd had to send Velvet away, why she had to hate him. When the cancer took his life, he didn't want her to see him suffering. It was all for the best. She could move on and be happy instead of mourning him. Still, he left a note with Chris to give to Velvet after he was gone. He wanted her to know how much he truly loved her. For now, and until death came for him, he'd be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** A little sad, huh? Review.


End file.
